


Some Fun

by Ririko



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-16
Updated: 2011-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-27 10:14:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ririko/pseuds/Ririko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was not like she had been ''spying'' him while he was bathing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha & co, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi-sensei
> 
>  
> 
> This is no rape fic. So before you review, please read carefully and to the end. Thank you.

It was not like she had been ''spying'' him while he was bathing, oh no! It was a pure accident for she herself had wanted to take a bath too, but had not know someone was already there, at the hot springs.

'How do I always get myself into trouble?' She asked from herself as the person in question- who had been at the hot springs had her pinned on a tree near the springs.

"So... you enjoy watching males as they bathe, Hmm?" He asked leaning his naked, wet body against hers, with a smirk playing on his manly lips.

"I... It wasn't like that! I ...I didn't know someone was already there!" She tried to explain.

"What a dirty little miko do we have here," He chuckled ignoring her explains continuing; "Were you too horny that you wanted to see a male... a naked one, miko?"

"N-no! I'm a virgin for heavens shake! I'm not some horny little girl!"

"Ah! A virgin? Hmm, so you came here to spy males so you could lose your virginity, ne?"

"No!" She yelled shaking her head with her blue eyes wild as she tried to struggle free," Let go off me!"

"Oh, are you sure you want me to let go of you? Here I was so sure you would be enjoying this, after all; you have a naked male who has pinned you against the tree," He whispered into her ear with a husky, lustful voice as he let his left hand travel between her legs, making her gasp as he suddenly ripped her underwear, throwing them somewhere in the forest.

"No…oh god, please no!" She begged quietly as she felt him starting to massage her womanhood.

"Aa... Do you like it, little miko?"

"N-no! Please...stop," She pleaded.

He only smirked and pushed one of his clawed fingers inside, making her gasp in surprise by the feeling it made her feel as he moved it in and out while massaging her clitoris with his thump.

"You're so wet and hot, just waiting me to push something bigger inside your pussy, aren't you, Kagome?" He whispered pushing a second finger inside her, making her moan.

"I knew you would like this," He smirked and torn her school uniform in to a useless pieces, leaving her naked.

"Nnn... noh...no...please I-oh," She moaned as he pushed his fingers deeper inside, starting to move them faster as he brought his lips on her right breast to suck her nibble, making her moan louder.

Her mind went blank as the heavenly sexual feeling filled her mind and body. Suddenly he stopped and removed his fingers only to replace them with something hard and warm, pushing it inside her, making her cry out.

"Relax," He whispered as he brought his lips up her neck to her jaw line and finally to lips while he started to move in and out.

"A...ah..." Kagome moaned.

"So, you like it, bitch?" He asked as he pushed deeper inside her fastening the speed with every thrust until she was moaning and crying like a wild cat.

"H-harder," She cried feeling her climax close.

He smirked and complied her plea, making her climax and cry out his name.

Although she had already climaxed he still kept going on until she was crying out 'no more'. On her third climax he let himself finally come with a painful cry-growl which made Kagome climax one final time...

"Beast," She murmured tiredly as they lay on the forest floor few minutes later.  
"Admit that you like it," He smirked.

"Beast," She replied, "It's your fault if I'm not able to walk tomorrow and your half brother yells at me for it, Sesshomaru,"

"Whatever,"

"I can't believe you said that," She smiled.

"What?"

"That; ''whatever'', for I know people in here don't use that word,"

"Whatever, Kagome... Sleep and be quiet," He muttered and closed his eyes.

"Beast, this is the last time I agree to play role plays with you," She sighed and closed her eyes, falling a sleep right away...


End file.
